


what the lord gave me

by orphan_account



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Sex, Bottom Stiles, Child Abuse, Come as Lube, Creampie, Father/Son Incest, Friends With Benefits, M/M, Nanny Cams, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Possessive Behavior, Rough Sex, Sexual Abuse, Size Difference, Somnophilia, Stiles is a heavy sleeper, Top Derek, Top John, Voyeurism, no sterek romance, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-13
Updated: 2015-11-13
Packaged: 2018-05-01 07:31:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5197532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek and Stiles are fucking with no strings attached, and the Sheriff knows about it because some time ago he installed nanny cams in Stiles' room to keep an eye on him. He never would have thought going through the tapes could be so much fun.<br/>Also when Derek is gone, the Sheriff likes to go into Stiles' room and fuck him while he's asleep. Because you know, why not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	what the lord gave me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ginger_Rogers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ginger_Rogers/gifts).



> As always, read the tags and warnings carefully before you start reading, because I don't want no one to be traumatized.
> 
> This is unbeta'd, so if you see any mistake just tell me and I'll fix it. Same if you feel some tags are missing.
> 
> It's also a gift for Ginger_Ringers, my lovely pen-pal with whom I have the honor of sharing a deep understanding of kink. She told me of this fic she read, and I was inspired, but now that I think about it I may have stole the story a little? So I guess there's a Merlin fic somewhere out there that has the exact same plot, and you can consider this an hommage...  
> (Still, if you know the fic, I'll be glad to return the credit of the original idea to the author.) ^^
> 
> Enjoy!

John stopped wondering if what he does is right a long time ago.

I mean, it's not like this is what he was planning when he put up the nanny cams in Stiles' room, alright? He was just trying to keep an eye on his boy, make sure the curious little shit stayed out of trouble!

And Stiles stayed out of trouble alright. In fact, he stayed so much out of trouble that trouble started coming to him. 

But you know, John can't really complain about that, he thinks as he watches _trouble_ plowing his underage son on the middle screen. It's not as if he doesn't enjoy it.

"Trouble" is actually Derek Hale, 24. John wasn't so happy about him having a thing with Stiles, but he figured, at least there aren't any... _romantic_ entanglements that could have the potential of breaking his son's heart.

In fact, Stiles doesn't even seem to like Derek that much. And since, you know, John still has _eyes_ , he supposes he can understand why his son would be at least physically interested in the sullen 24 year-old. Because come on, you can behave like a proper jerk all you want but you'll always get away with it when you've got a face like that.

So yeah, John considers himself lucky that Stiles didn't go and fall in love with the man, because that sounds just like something Stiles would do and it would have been a pain in the ass.

No, apparently the two kids have these days is a frenemies-with-benefits situation, where Derek will threaten Stiles with bodily harm and growl in his face while Stiles pretends to be angry and offended, and then all of a sudden clothes will fly and Stiles will end up fucked against the first surface available, trying not to be too loud as Derek plunders him mercilessly.

And sure, John enjoys watching their little game a lot. At first, when he first watched the surveillance tape and ended up jerking it to a Stiles on his knees and moaning like a whore, he wasn't sure how he felt about the whole "getting off to his son being fucked six ways to Sunday" thing, but now everything's pretty much fine by him. After all he's just a man, right? A man has needs. And son or not, watching a lithe, mouthy teen with pink, obscene cock-sucking lips getting owned against a wall is always irresistible.

It's damn good entertainment, and John doesn't even have to pay for it. Jackpot, right?

But the thing is, it doesn't stop there. Oh no, it doesn't, because that would be boring, and John is a lot of things, but he's not boring.

So yeah, here's how it goes; Derek comes by, growls at Stiles, Stiles growls back and is generally snarky, and then they fuck. They fuck beautifully (Derek wrecking the teen with hard, punishing thrusts that shake Stiles' whole _body_ ) sometimes more than once, and then when he's done Derek zips up his fly and leaves, abandoning a sleepy, fucked-out Stiles without a look behind.

And that's where it gets interesting, because Stiles? Is a heavy sleeper. John always knew this, knew that while Stiles has troubles falling asleep sometimes, when he manages to, he's dead to the world. 

Somehow, getting fucked beforehand makes him even _worse_ , and from the moment Derek leaves, John can be assured that Stiles will close his eyes and then just won't budge for at least twelve hours.

Which is where John comes in. Because come on, Stiles never bothers to put clothes back on, so he falls asleep like that, naked and debauched, with his cock-opened, come-wet ass somehow on display, pale and exquisite and provoking, and John doesn't _like_ being provoked. 

So he does what anyone would do, you know? He goes into Stiles' room.

And honestly, after hours of watching everything happen on three tiny screens, the real deal looks like _sin_. 

Stiles is splayed out on his mattress, the long, slim expanse of his pale, teenage body almost glowing in the moonlight, his pretty face lax and sweet in slumber, lush, obscene mouth open wide and pink, and John _wants_.

And because he's an adult, capable of making his own decisions and deal with the consequences, he just _takes_.

Just gets on the bed next to Stiles, rolling him gently on his stomach, manhandling him until the boy is neatly folded in two, knees and shoulders pressed to the mattress and ass high up in the air, and by _God_ is his hole lovely from up close, John can never get enough of it: the way the sweet pink pucker is now stretched wide and gaping after being wrecked by Derek's fat, adult cock, all shiny and slick with lube and come, and John probes at the puffy rim of the entrance, smiling when that doesn't even alter Stiles' breathing.

And the boy is still snoring by the time John takes his cock out of his pants, pressing it lightly against the ripe hole and watching that pretty pussy kiss and suck at his cockhead, as if begging to just _get it in already_... so John does, and even then Stiles only exhales a soft, pretty sigh as his father sinks into the clutching heat of his soft, young body.

There is something inherently delicious about sliding his cock through the tight, hot channel, something utterly irresistible about the illegality of it all. John knows he isn't allowed to do this, isn't allowed to grope and maim and slap the pale cheeks until they're throbbing scarlet-hot under his palms, isn't allowed to pull them apart with both hands to watch the girth of his dick stretching out the rim of his underage son's sweet, tight ass, isn't allowed to spit at the sucking cunt currently swallowing him to make the slide even smoother, even _better_...

Yeah, John knows he shouldn't do all that, and that makes it even more perfect. Because any tight young hole could do it for John if he just wanted to bust his nut into a ripe cunt, but this? This is _Stiles_ we're talking about here. Mouthy, beautiful, forbidden Stiles, that John always dreamed of fucking raw but always thought he could never have.

But now turns out he _can_ , and if some hunky piece of criminal is gonna defile John's progeny twice a week, then John better have something in it for him too.

Meanwhile, Stiles is moaning and breathing heavy on his daddy's cock, and John is getting close, pounding away his boy's slutty cunt like he is... so he powerfucks a few more thrusts into that tight, warm boyhole, and then he's coming with a groan, liberally coating Stiles' insides with thick, sticky come.

There is a strange satisfaction in the knowledge that in the morning, Stiles will wake up to find his father's come between his thighs, that he will be marked without knowing it, and John pulls out his softening dick out of his son with a happy grunt, watching fondly as his come starts slowly trickling out of the puffy, sloppy hole.

Stiles doesn't stir, only sniffling gently in his sleep, and John casts one last tender look at his son before leaving the room.

Man, he can't wait to watch that video.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Don't forget to leave kudos or a comment if you liked it, I'd be SO HAPPY to read from you!
> 
> In the mean time, have a great day!


End file.
